


A Minute To Midnight

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Ziva has a map. Tony has a generous heart. They will meet before midnight in Paris.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Minute To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I can say with confidence that this is my first and will be my only Tiva oneshot. Set a few months after her reunion with Tony and Tali.

Ziva checks the time on her phone before returning to her preparations for the evening. As she examines her appearance in the bathroom mirror she can't help the small sigh that escapes her lips. Not only has it been one of the most physically and emotionally draining years of her life but they have only just returned to Paris from a few weeks of Christmas celebrations in the States.

Tali had loved spending time with Senior who had seemed as enthusiastic about life as ever even if his pace had become a little slower as he tried to keep up with his boisterous granddaughter It had been great to spend time with everyone and continue her journey to fully rejoin her NCIS family. Reconnecting with Tim, meeting Delilah and the twins, being able to congratulate Jimmy on becoming M.E., listen to Ducky's tales of life as NCIS historian and being present at Abby's party where she'd announced her engagement to Burt had all been wonderful and oh so, so exhausting.

There had been tense moments too, awkward pauses when things came into the conversation that had occurred during what Mr Happy had taken to calling Ziva's 'time away'. It had been easier with those with whom she had no past. She'd been able to properly thank Ellie for keeping her secret and played along when Torres claimed he'd allowed her to win their fight.

As she begins on her make up she wonders if she is trying too hard, if they both are. For awhile there as she had focused on getting to know her daughter and fitting into the life that Tony had created for Tali she reluctantly had to put him almost last on her list of concerns. She had to concentrate on their daughter and getting herself well again to undertake whatever her future might hold. Of course he had said he understood and held her close when the voices filled her head in the night, when he had found her pacing the small apartment desperate to wrench open the door and run but knowing she could not and more importantly would not.

Tony had arranged this special evening for them. Tali is sleeping over at a friends, the fact she is prepared to leave Ziva's side an indication that things are returning to a sense of normal for her at least. Tony had prepared a beautiful Italian meal that she'd overheard him discussing on the phone with Fornell. Then he'd presented her with a hand drawn map. "We meet before midnight" he'd proclaimed in a totally over the top theatrical tone flinging his arms wide. Then more softly he'd continued "we'll start to make some new memories." He kissed her gently on the cheek and left.

With one last glance at the mirror she grabs her handbag, checks the map is safely tucked inside and leaves the apartment. The map leads her to a tree in a quiet corner of the Tuileries Gardens. As she scans the grounds not for potential threats as she might once have done but for her soulmate she smiles at the wisdom of her beloved's choice. Although from here they will be able to see down the Champs Elysee and onto the Arc de Triomphe where images are projected it will not nearly be as crowded as at the Eiffel Tower a much more traditional spot for lovers on New Year's Eve. She still is not entirely comfortable in crowds.

The rain that she's barely noticed starts to become heavy as she sees Tony crossing the grass towards her. She steps into his arms and they close around her. He grips her tight as the nearby crowd begins to count. "Three. Two. One. Bonne Annee. Bonne Annee. Bonne Anee."

It might almost be a movie scene as he both dips her backwards and kisses her passionately at the same time. He pulls her upright and she whispers "new memories."

Tony responds 'That's right. Bonne Annee Ziva."  
"Bonne Annee Tony."  
With that they kiss again neither wanting it to ever end.


End file.
